Nicole Kidman
Nicole Kidman (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''To Die For'' (1995) [Suzanne Stone Maretto]: Killed off-screen (exact method unknown) by David Cronenberg. Her body is shown afterwards through the surface of a frozen pond. *''Moulin Rouge! (2001)'' [Satine]: Dies of tuberculosis in Ewan McGregor's arms after performing a musical number with him. *''The Others (2001)'' [Grace Stewart]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting herself in the head after smothering her children with a pillow, years before the story takes polace; she realizes at the end of the movie that she and her children have been ghosts all along. *''The Hours (2002)'' [Virginia Woolf]: Commits suicide by drowning herself in a river, weighing herself down with stones in her pockets. We see her head go beneath the surface, followed by shots of her body drifting along the bottom of the river. (This occurs in the prologue; the rest of the film depict an earlier period in Virginia's life.) *''The Human Stain (2003)'' [Faunia Farley]: Killed in a car accident, along with Anthony Hopkins. *''The Paperboy (2012)'' [Charlotte Bless]: Strangled (off-screen) by John Cusack in his home. Her body is shown afterwards sitting in a chair before john goes to answer the door, and again later on when Zac Efron transports her and Matthew McConaughey back to town in a boat. *'[[Destroyer (2018)|''Destroyer (2018)]]' [''Erin Bell]: Succumbs to wounds sustained during a fight with Tatiana Maslany earlier in the film. Notable Connections *Ex-wife of Tom Cruise. *Wife of Keith Urban (country singer). Gallery Screenshotter--WatchFullHDThePaperboy2012OnlineFreeSidiFlix-94’10”.png|Nicole Kidman in The Paperboy nicolekidmantodiefor.jpg|Nicole Kidman in To Die For nicolekidmandestroyer.png|Nicole Kidman in Destroyer Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People of Australian descent Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Hawaiian Actors and Actresses Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Happy Feet Category:Psychological Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Legends Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:HBO Stars Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Aquaman Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:People who died in a Grindhouse universe Category:Planet Terror Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Karyn Kusama Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies